Viens jusqu'à moi
by veronique2
Summary: si grand mère avait surpris André dans le couloir apres qu'il est avoué son amour à Oscar
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: Viens jusqu'à moi fic terminée

CATEGORIE: romance/ humour/ angst leger leger

COUPLE (s): André/Oscar

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: PUBLIC ADOLESCENT

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

La fic commence juste après la scène ou André a avoué ses sentiments. Il est dans le couloir, frappé par la douleur que lui fait subir son œil. Et si à ce moment là, Grand-mère l'avait surpris. Y aura sans doute d'ici de là un peu de OOC sur le persos , j'en suis désolée d'avance. Surtout Fersen…

CHAPITRE1

André était courbé, appuyé contre le mur. Grand –mère laissa tomber les draps qu'elle portait sur le sol et accourut vers son petit fils.

« André ! Que t'arrive t'il ? »

« Ca va… Laisse moi » dit t'il péniblement.

« C'est ton œil ? Mon dieu ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » insista t'il en essayant de maitriser sa douleur. Mais grand-mère ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille.

« Oscar ! Oscar » cria t'elle avec inquiétude.

"Non Grand mère" dit André paniqué.

Oscar ouvrit immédiatement la porte de sa chambre. Elle aperçut sa nourrice avec André qui se tenait la tête.

« Envois quelqu'un pour chercher le docteur Lassonne vite ! » dit Grand-mère qui remarqua l'étrange allure d'Oscar. En effet, . cette dernière n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer et portait toujours sa chemise déchirée. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine » lança André d'un ton ferme.

Oscar était pétrifiée. André était pâle, en sueur, visiblement sous l'emprise d'une douleur intense. Elle descendit les escaliers pour quérir un messager.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous trois dans la chambre d'André. André se sentait mieux, son œil le lançait un peu mais c'était supportable.

Oscar le regardait inquiète, les bras croisées et en avait oublié sa tenue. Grand-mère le lui rappela

« Oscar, tu devrais mettre une autre chemise… Comment d'ailleurs ? » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Oscar s'aperçut de la situation.

« Oh oui, tu as raison, je reviens tout de suite ».

Quand, elle revint, André était toujours enfermé dans son mutisme bien que Grand-mère tentait de le faire parler.

« Le docteur ne va pas tarder » dit t'elle.

« Il vient pour rien ! Tu pourras lui dire de repartir aussitôt » maugréa André.  
Oscar qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce le fusilla du regard.

« Il n'en est pas question. Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ce qui se passe, le docteur va nous le dire ! » dit la jeune femme.

Grand-mère ressentait une énorme tension entre ses deux petits enfants. Mais, elle n'osa rien demander.

Le docteur arriva et ausculta André contre son gré mais sur l'ordre d'Oscar. Oscar n'avait pas non plus voulu quitter la pièce.

« Alors docteur ? » interrogea t'elle après que celui-ci eut terminé.

Le docteur était embarrassé. Il avait promis à André lors de sa dernière visite de ne rien dire de son état à la famille de Jarjayes. Il regardait André avec confusion.

« Docteur ! je vous somme de me faire part de son état . André est votre patient mais il appartient à la famille de Jarjayes ».

Les paroles choquèrent André et Grand-mère qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler ainsi.

« Très bien, André est en train de perdre le seul œil qui lui reste »

L'annonce transperça le cœur de Grand –mère et terrassa celui d'Oscar. Grand-mère se mit à pleurer. Elle prit son petit fils dans ses bras.

Oscar resta muette quelques secondes et ne voulant pas se laisser abattre. Elle prit le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Peut-on y remédier ? »

« Comme je lui ai dit , quand il est venu me voir, la seule solution est qu'il ménage son œil, évite tout effort. Un bon éclairage, ne plus lire jusqu'à amélioration et surtout le port d'un monocle »

« Bien » dit Oscar en foudroyant du regard son ami.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a un espoir ? Sous combien de temps ? »

« C'est possible, si il se ménage , par contre le temps, les progrès peuvent être très lent… »

« Je vous remercie docteur, d'être venu si vite »

Oscar et Grand-mère raccompagnèrent le docteur Lassone. André se sentait misérable. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait agressé celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, lui, avouant dans un chaos total des sentiments interdits . Et maintenant, elle était au courant de son invalidité prochaine. C'était la fin. Cette fois ci , tout était perdu.

Il attendait le retour d'Oscar et de sa grand-mère avec appréhension.  


Grand-mère , sous le choc, s'effondra dans les bras d'Oscar.

« Oscar, ce n'est pas possible, mon petit va perdre la vue »

Oscar la serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin, aussi de réconfort.

« Ne t'en fait pas Grand-mère, il ne va pas devenir aveugle ». Dit t'elle avec tendresse.

Les deux femmes retournèrent ensuite voir André.

Oscar était très en colère.

« Comment as-tu osé, André ? Nous cacher ton état !! »

« Oscar a raison » rencherit Grand-mère.

« Décidément, c'est la soirée des révélations, tu en as d'autres à me dire pendant qu'on y est ? » dit t'elle avec ton froid, autoritaire et contenu.

André ne répondit pas.

« Bien, je jugerai de ton cas dans les temps voulus, nous en reparlerons demain, à mon retour de Versailles. »

André savait qu'il n'y avait rien à discuter.

« Grand-mère, reste auprès de lui, veux tu ? Et apportes plus de bougies, tu as entendu le docteur, nous devons éclairé au maximum »

« Oui ».

Oscar ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'André. Elle était trop furieuse. Elle aurait dit des choses qu'elle aurait regrettées. La soirée avait été éprouvante et elle ne savait plus que penser après tous ses événements. Son univers venait de s'écrouler, en une soirée, tout ce qu'elle pensait être sa vie, ses croyances venaient d'être balayées.

L'ouragan André était passé, et il avait tout emporté avec lui, ne laissant que sa déclaration meurtrie, détruisant à cet instant même l'illusion qu'elle avait eu de croire sincèrement pouvoir devenir un homme pour le reste de sa vie. Non, elle n'en était pas un et ne le serait jamais. Elle était bel et bien une femme qui ce soir là, avait été en proie, au désir et à la force d'un André déchainé. La femme Oscar avait du faire face à André, l'homme.

Elle sanglota une nouvelle fois. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait vêtue cette robe pour Fersen, elle ne s'était sentie si femme à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas allée à ce bal en tant qu'elle-même, son identité était cachée, il y avait une part de jeu, de découvertes qui ne prêteraient pas tant à conséquences. Le lendemain, elle avait pu redevenir le colonel, l'homme. Après ce soir, elle savait que cela serait impossible.

Même après que Fersen l'eut percée à jour, elle n'eut pas ressenti cet impact, cette révélation sur elle-même. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé, mais plus que tout, Ce fut la honte d'avoir agit ainsi qu'il l'emplissait. Elle avait cédée à une petite folie, et ne pouvait plus regarder Fersen en face, tant elle se sentait stupide et honteuse.

Elle avait joué, s'était prêtée à réaliser un rêve qu'elle avait reconnu être celui d'une petite fille rêvant au prince charmant. Elle se sentait déshonorer et pitoyable.Fersen , quand, il la regardait, lui renvoyer cette image mais qu'importe, elle pourrait pu prouver au monde entier que malgré cette énorme erreur, elle était capable d'être un homme. Elle laverait l'affront qu'elle s'était faite seule et deviendrait cet homme que tous voulaient qu'elle soit. Elle leur montrerai que Non, Oscar de Jarjayes ne se résumait pas à cette 

inconnue qui était apparue au bal !

Avant qu'André n'intervienne, elle s'en savait capable, n'avait aucun doute, tous oublieraient cette femme là qui n'était d'ailleurs, pas elle, mais bien une représentation de ce qu'elle pensait que Fersen attendrait d'une femme pour être séduit.

Cette femme n'était qu'une création. Une image d'Epinal dont elle avait honte.

Oscar pleurait toujours et se glissa sous les draps. A partir de ce soir, elle ne pourrait plus en son être croire qu'elle pourrait être un homme. André l'avait révélé femme dans chaque tissu de son être. Son désir , son amour n'était pas destinée à une chimère qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, il la voulait tel qu'elle était. André ce soir, l'avait sexué dans tous les sens du termes. Le colonel était une femme et André son meilleur ami, était un homme dont l' amour n'avait rien de platonique . Elle ne pourrait plus se mentir. C'était irrémédiable, il l'avait mise sur le fait accompli. Elle ne serait jamais un homme. Par contre, André lui en était bien un et il n'avait rien d'un Fersen à qui l'on rêve sans risque. André était réel.

Oscar sécha ses larmes comme elle pu. André était aussi devenu un être sexué à ses yeux. Un frisson la parcourue. André aurait pu la posséder … De plus son ami, devenait aveugle et ne s'était pas confié. Comment avait t'il pu lui taire cela et même démentir lorsqu'elle avait eu des soupçons ?

Elle frappa son oreiller. Que se passerait t'il maintenant ?

A suivre

Bon, voila, c'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira


	2. Chapter 2

Axel, désolée, mais je ne ressemble pas Oscar, je suis blonde foncée et les yeux ne sont pas bleus , mais pers, vert et gris avec une pointe de bleue, mais juste une pointe...et au fait pourquoi ce pseudo d'Axel?

bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous! il est temps que je mange, peut etre y aura t'il un autre chapitre, aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas encore

chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Oscar était partie très tôt pour Versailles. Elle obtint son audience auprès de la Reine .Cette dernière peinée, accéda à sa requête. Oscar demanda également un congés sans solde qui fut aussi accordé.

Elle galopait vers le château de Jarjayes, il était aux environ de midi et plus elle se rapprochait plus son cœur s'alourdissait.

D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant les problèmes, mais ceux là lui semblaient insurmontables.

Elle entra avec son cheval dans la cour du château. André était accroupi. Il donnait du grain aux pigeons. Leur deux cœurs firent un bon à la vue de l'autre. Oscar descendit de cheval. Il se releva pour prendre les reines du cheval.

« Bonjour Oscar » dit t'il.

Oscar le fixait impassible.

« Bonjour » commença t'elle « Après le déjeuner, nous irons à Paris. L'Opticien Thomin fils nous attend. Nous prendrons le carrosse » Elle n'en dit pas plus et rentra dans le château.

André allait s'occuper du cheval car Paul arriva vers lui.

« Non, André, je vais le faire , je dois préparer le carrosse de toute manière »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est mon travail, pas le tien » rétorqua André.

« Plus maintenant, Ordre du maître, tu ne t'occupes plus des chevaux, ni de l'écurie jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

« Comment ? »s'étonna André.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoint Oscar qui était dans le petit salon. Elle tentait en vain de lire un livre en attendant que le repas soit servi.

« Oscar »

« Qui a-t-il André ? » dit t'elle d'un ton froid.

« Tu m'as relevé de mon service aux écuries… »

« En effet, tu ne peux plus y travailler »

« Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas invalide à ce point » dit André vexé

« L'écurie est un endroit mal éclairée »

«Mais que vais-je faire de mes journées. Je ne vais pas resté inactif… »

« Tu peux aider Grand-mère aux cuisines, mais tout accès à la cave te sera interdit de plus dès que le soleil se couche, je te cantonne dans ta chambre, où j'ai fait placé un lustre et doublé les chandeliers»  


« Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas attendre un mot André. Si tu en es arrivé là, c'est uniquement par ta faute » dit t'elle d'un ton sec accompagné d' un regard glacial.

« Bien » dit André

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle avait raison, tout était de sa faute Il lui faudrait donc,prendre son mal en patience. Aussitôt qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Oscar laissa ses larmes couler. Sa colère était retombée. Elle avait eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge. La présence d'André déclenchait en elle une tempête sans pareille. Et voilà qu'à l'instant où il était parti c'est un raz de marée de larmes qui la prenait d'assaut. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

« Que m'arrive t'il ? Qu'est ce que peux faire pour que cela s'arrête ? Je te hais André, regarde ce que tu as fais de moi ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ni même qui je suis. Ta seule présence me révolte au plus haut point et quand tu pars, je m'effondre comme un château de cartes »

Ce midi, là, Oscar toucha à peine a son assiette. André qui faisait le service le remarqua et s'imputa directement la cause de ce manque d'appétit.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient face à face dans le carrosse qui les menait à Paris. Oscar le regardait avec fureur et il ne baissa pas les yeux. Acceptant cette terrible punition, son regard, lui, tentait de lui transmettre un « Je regrette Oscar ».

« André ! »

« Oui,Oscar. »

Enfin, elle avait brisé le silence et le cœur d'André s'emballa d'angoisse et d'espoir.

« Pour ton comportement d'hier soir » fit Oscar qui prit une pause de quelques secondes pour se maitriser « Je , j'ai décidé de te pardonner… »

Il aurait du être soulagé, pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Ce pardon était t'il sincère alors que son regard lançait des pics glacés. De plus, avant t'il envie qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Sans qu'il n'ai eut à regagner son estime et sa confiance. Ce pardon là, lui semblait cruel. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre, sur le moment oui, le désespoir l'envahissait toujours mais après, il continuait sans cesse d'y croire d'espérer et de lutter. Il ne voulait pas de ce pardon là. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle le pardonnait si simplement sans qu'il est à sa battre pour reconquérir ce qu'il avait tout détruit hier.

« André, oui je te pardonne, mais que les choses soit bien claires. Ce qui sait passé hier, que cela ne se reproduise jamais plus. » Oscar voulait prononcer ses mots fermement sans haine mais ils sonnèrent tel des couperets.

Elle regarda par la petite fenêtre du carrosse. Elle avait pensé que lui pardonner, le lui dire, la libèrerait de son poids. Après tout, ne pouvait t'elle donc pas pardonner à son ami de toujours cet acte de folie ?Lui qui pendant près de vingt ans avait toujours été près d'elle, la soutenait, la guidait, lui avait sacrifie un œil… Une seule erreur en vingt ans, qu'est ce que c'était après tout ? Rien.

Elle avait réfléchi : Elle-même hier, n'avait pas été une sainte. Il l'avait tellement mise hors d'elle qu'elle l'avait giflé d'une odieuse façon. Un bref instant, elle du reconnaitre qu'ils avaient tous deux perdu la raison. Alors que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, elle s'interrogeait : Pourquoi le fait d'avoir accorder son pardon, ne lui avait t'il pas enlever cette colère ? Son pardon sonnait faux alors qu'elle le désirait sincère. André méritait qu'elle lui pardonne alors pourquoi n'y parvenait t'elle pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvres de frustration. Perdue, elle était perdue et c'était celui qui avait l'habitude de la guider et de la protéger qui l'avait jeter dans l'abime.  


André regardait lui aussi par la petite fenêtre. L'avait t'elle réellement pardonner ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Oscar paraissait prisonnières d'obscures pensées. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait l'aider, d'autant plus qu'il était à l'origine de ses tourments. Cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre la solution pour l'instant. Il se sentait d'autant plus fragilisé que celle-ci, était au courant pour l'état de sa vue.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée chez l'opticien. L'opticien donna quelques exercices à son client. L'œil du jeune homme était en pleine forme et il n'eut aucun mal à les réussir.

« Voyez, je n'ai pas tant de problème » dit t'il en montrant de l'assurance. Il désirait qu'Oscar comprenne qu'il n'était pas invalide. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

Oscar sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines à ses mots. A quoi jouait t'il ? Etait t'il inconscient ou stupide à ce point ? Elle croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

« Monsieur » dit Thomin fils « Lorsque votre vue baisse, dites moi ce que vous voyez. Ne mentez pas cela ne vous rendrez guère service »

André soupira. Devait t'il vraiment répondre à cela ?

« André ! » rappela Oscar « Ne joue pas à cela. Ma patience avec toi est mise à rude épreuve en ce moment, je te conseille, de ne pas me pousser à bout » dit t'elle.

André respira à fond.

« Lorsque cela arrive, je ne vois presque plus rien, que des ombres » dit t'il piteusement.

Oscar qui était proche du mur, du s'appuyer sur le mur à ces mots. Il ne voyait plus que des ombres. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être si sévère. Son cœur s'emballa. Allait t'il perdre la vue ? Elle était terrifiée à cette idée.

« Bien, je vais vous faire, deux monocles appropriés. Le premier, vous devrez le porter tous les jours, tout le temps. Il aidera votre œil en permanence quand celui-ci est comme aujourd'hui . Par contre dès que vous sentez votre vue baisser, malgré le verre, vous devrez en changer pour le second. Ce dernier vous verrez ne sera pas très esthétique mais, c'est pour votre bien. »

« Très bien » dit André « Qu'entendez vous par « pas très esthétique » s'inquiéta t'il tout de même.

« André » gronda Oscar hors d'elle jugeant la question de son ami, inapproprié dans une telle situation.

« Oh, Colonel, c'est normal qu'un beau jeune homme comme lui s'inquiète » dit Thomin fils pour alléger l'ambiance.

« Il aurait du s'en inquiéter avant qu'il ne doive en arriver là ! » dit Oscar furieuse.

L'opticien ne répondit rien. La situation étant tendue. Il ne voulait plus commettre d'impair.

« Je vais prendre l'air » dit Oscar « occupez vous de ses verres, le temps que je revienne. Inutile de te dire que tu restes là André » dit Oscar. Elle claqua la porte sur ses mots.

Oscar se promenait sans prendre en compte son chemin. Elle devait partir de chez l'opticien avant qu'elle n'explose. Elle aperçut une petite chapelle au loin . Elle décida de s'y rendre.

L'endroit était calme et serein. La sérénité des lieux l'envahit. Elle alluma un cierge.

« Je vous en supplie seigneur, faites qu'André ne perde pas la vue. Si il le faut, prenez moi un œil en échange afin qu'il ne perde pas celui qui lui reste. Je vous en prie. Protéger le. » dit elle les larmes aux yeux.  


A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le trajet du retour, Oscar était restée silencieuse. André lui tentait de s'habituer au port du monocle.

La jeune femme l'observait. Ce monocle donnait une nouvelle allure à son ami. Il ressemblait à ces nouveaux penseurs qui émergeaient dans les salons de Paris. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi . Cependant, il le portait avec raffinement et classe. Enfin, quand il ne faisait pas la grimace à cause de la gène que cela devait lui procurer.

Elle avait presque eu envie de sourire lorsque pour la troisième fois de suite, il le perdit.

Une fois de retour au château. Oscar prit une décision pour les prochains jours.

« André » débuta t'elle « Demain, nous partons en Normandie. Je n'aurais pas mon assignement avant plusieurs jours. Je veux en profiter »

« Bien »

Ils ne se parlèrent plus de la soirée. Oscar était restée dans sa chambre et lui n'avait pas eu le choix que de rester dans la sienne. Grand-mère faisait des inspections pour vérifier qu'il respectait les consignes du médecin.

Il s'ennuyait ferme mais était heureux qu'Oscar lui ait signifié qu'il partirait avec elle demain. Il aurait compris qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui. Il ne fit malgré tout, aucun plan sur la comète. Les éléments n'étaient pas en sa faveur. De plus, son amie conservait une attitude froide à son égard. Il soupira : le trajet jusqu'au domaine Normand risquait d'être long, voir interminable.

Mais la Normandie leur ferait du bien. Il en était convaincu : Le cidre, son pommeau…

De son coté, Oscar n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle aurait préférée partir seule pour faire le point d'autant plus que la présence d'André l'irritait constamment. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour le laisser seul. Elle le connaissait assez borné pour ne pas suivre à la lettre les indications de Lasonne. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain comme le craignait André, l'atmosphère n'était pas plus chaleureuse. Il arborait fièrement son monocle qui ne se délogeait plus et le temps ne passait pas. Oscar demeurait impassible devant lui, les bras croisés. Il avait l'impression qu'elle montait la garde.

« Cela te dirait une partie de cartes Oscar ? » osa t'il demander.

« Non »

Il avait essayé. Il prit le panier repas que Grand-mère leur avait donné : Au moins manger l'occuperait.

« Tu veux une pomme Oscar ,» tenta t'il en lui montrant une belle pomme rouge.

« Je n'ai pas faim »

Il prit donc dans la dite pomme pour lui et le silence était tel qu'il avait l'impression de faire un vacarme épouvantable en croquant dedans. Plus les minutes passées, plus il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il reste au château.

« Oscar » « dit 'il « Je crois que nous devrions parler »

« Parles si tu veux, mais je n'ai rien à te dire André »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit facile mais il devait s'exprimer, quitte à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je… Tu m'as peut être pardonné Oscar, mais saches que moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je suis 

horrifié de mettre conduit ainsi. C'est à mes yeux inexcusables. J'imagine ce que tu as du ressentir et crois moi, que si il y avait un quelconque moyen de pouvoir revenir en arrière, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à changer le cours des choses. Je t'ai trahie, je t'ai agressée, je t'ai fait peur en usant de violence et t'ai fait souffrir. »

André prit une pause, pour ne pas laisser l'émotion l'envahir de trop. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, cela aurait été trop indécent .

« C'est d'autant plus intolérable d'avoir fait cela puis de t'avouer mon amour. Que dois tu penser de cet amour Oscar ? On ne blesse pas les gens qu'on aime. Pourtant, je t'aime. Je ne te demande rien, tu n'as pas à me pardonner. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir. La situation doit être encore plus pénible pour moi que pour toi »

Chaque mot qu'elle avait entendu avait atteint son cœur. Il la fixait, il avait prononcé ses mots de manières douces, posées et responsables. Comment ne pas lui pardonner alors qu'il se tenait là devant elle avec la plus grande sincérité du monde ? A ce moment là, Oscar le pardonna réellement. Son cœur paraissait tout d'un coup plus léger. Elle se décida à répondre

« André, je t'ai demandé de venir pour te surveiller… Vu ton attitude chez l'Opticien, cette désinvolture dont tu fais preuves au sujet de ta vue. Il était hors de question que je te laisse faire je ne sais encore quelles bêtises comme un gamin de cinq ans. »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

« Que tu m'aies caché tes sentiments, c'est une chose que je peux comprendre. Mais que tu ne m'aies rien dit au sujet de ton œil… Je n'ose en imaginer la raison et cela m'a blessé aussi profondément que ton agression. » dit t'elle.

André était honteux.

« Je m'excuse Oscar. Je crois que j'étais un peu perdu ses derniers temps » avoua t'il

Oscar ne s'attendait pas non plus à cette révélation. André se sentait perdu. Lui qui savait toujours quoi lui dire. Lui qui était son roc . Elle n'avait pas vu que celui-ci avait été submergé.

« Je te promets Oscar que je vais prendre soin de mon œil. Tu en as ma parole » poursuivit t'il.  
« Merci » dit t'elle.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre le second monocle.

« Mais, je te préviens ma chère Oscar, interdiction de se moquer… » il enleva celui qu'il portait pour mettre l'autre. C était un verre très épais avec effet de loupe qui le rendait difforme.

La jeune femme eut un petit sursaut quand elle vu la déformation que cela produisait.

Elle le fixait et il faisait la mou.

« Ah mon dieu, c'est hideux » lâcha t'elle mit effrayée mi amusée.

« Ah non Oscar ! je t'avais interdit… »

Oscar éclata de rire.

« C'est vraiment moche »

André retira son monocle en boudant mais intérieurement, il était content, même si cela avait été a ses dépends, elle souriait de nouveau.

« Allez , André, faisons une partie de cartes » lança t'elle.  


André lui décocha un magnifique sourire. Elle se sentit toute chose.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oscar et André ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi seuls. Les deux premiers jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent agréables : Ils reprenaient leurs activités habituelles hormis les entrainements d'escrimes pour ne pas fatiguer l'œil d'André.

Oscar avait même fait la lecture à son ami. Le temps était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas, ils avaient donc pu faire quelques ballades sur la plage.

Tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Ils étaient sur le balcon, assis, profitant d'un rayon de soleil. André s'était assoupi. Oscar le regardait pensive. Leur relation demeurait la même. L'incident paraissait si loin alors qu'il ne datait que de quelques jours. Malgré tout quelque chose avait changé pour elle.

Jamais auparavant, elle n'aurait pu se douter que son ami d'enfance était amoureux d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il l'aimait . Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette révélation. Elle s'interrogeait sur elle-même face à cette nouvelle donnée.

Que ressentait t'elle pour lui ? La réponse vint sans l'ombre d'hésitation : elle l'aimait ; l'avait toujours aimé mais cet amour qu'elle lui portait était t'il le même que le sien ?

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer André et ne s'était jamais interrogeait sur la nature de ce sentiment. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté…mais cela ne pouvait surement pas être le même amour…Car elle avait aimé Fersen et c'était un sentiment différent. Un sentiment qui, avec le recul, lui semblait ridicule. Pour des raisons, qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, elle n'était pas encore en paix avec cela. Elle se sentait si stupide. Le résultat était pathétique. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ni Fersen, ni la Reine en face. Elle détestait sa bêtise. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'elle mette cette robe ? Si seulement, elle pouvait oublier…

Fersen, le beau et courageux Suédois, qui n'avait toujours qu'un seul mot à la bouche « Amour », amour pour sa reine bien sur ,mais tous ses mots , ses gestes, ses paroles… comme elle enviait la Reine d'être ainsi aimer. Elle refusait de l'admettre, n'ayant pas le droit d'aimer ni d'être aimer. Mais l'amour de Fersen, elle le voulait. Etre aimé de cette manière, elle en avait besoin. Quand Fersen venait la voir, même si c'était pour discuter de la Reine, c'était l'accès à l'amour qui débarquait. Ses seuls moments, où elle en entendait parler de ce sentiments tant convoité. Celui-ci était tabou ,sous son propre toit. Personne n'en parlait.

Elle se sentait si proche de lui, tout son être vibré pour l'amour qu'il ressentait , qu'il voulait donner et partager. Seulement, il n'en avait pas le droit comme elle.

Fersen… Ses sentiments étaient encore confus. Il lui semblait l'aimer encore tellement.

André bougea légèrement. Elle crut qu'il allait se réveiller cependant il resta dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses pensées se redirigèrent sur André. Il l'aimait…C'était surréaliste pour elle. Si encore, elle avait pu se douter de quelque chose ? Mais non, André avait toujours été fidèle à lui-même. Comment soupçonnait son amour alors qu'il n'avait jamais varié envers elle ?

Tout cela pour lui « exploser » à la figure un soir. L'amour d'André lui faisait peur. Parfois, elle songeait à s'enfuir loin de lui, ne plus le revoir, retrouver son calme et sa paix intérieure. C'était aussi simple que ça. Oublier les hommes et leurs besoins d'amour. Elle aurait eu le cran de le faire après ses actes violents. Elle était si furieuse. Sa présence était si insupportable. Elle aurait trouver le courage grâce à sa colère de partir. Bravoure qu'elle avait perdue à la minute où elle su ses problèmes de vue. Il était hors de question pour elle de le laisser seul affronter cette souffrance.

Elle le fixait. Il dormait toujours. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui. Comment pouvait t'elle se être si bien avec quelqu'un et en même temps être effrayée par ce qu'il représentait. Désirer partir loin de lui tout en voulant qu'il soit toujours à vos cotés ? Une vie sans André, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il avait toujours été là. Une vie avec lui, son cœur se mit à battre et la panique la saisit.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ne lui avait t'il pas dit qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle ? Alors pourquoi se 

torturait t'elle ? Et pourquoi se posait t'elle la question ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer non ? De toute façon qu'était l'Amour exactement ? André et Fersen le savaient mais elle ne pouvait pas leur demander. Après tout, peut être que si elle ne savait pas le définir c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement éprouvé ?

A voir certaines personnes, cela n'avait rien de compliqué. Tels les amoureux qu'elle avait aperçut au marché hier dans l' après midi. Ils étaient ensemble, main dans la main, se souriaient et s'embrassaient. Des gestes simples fait avec tant de facilité que les deux jeunes gens l'avait laissée muette , pleines d'interrogations. Pendant ce temps, André, lui, choisissait des tomates. Elle souriait à cette pensée : avec son monocle sélectionnant avec tant de sérieux il avait l'air d'un expert en tomate.

Elle se mit à rire en revoyant la scène. Une domestique s'approcha et l'interrompu dans son fou rire .

« Monsieur, deux messagers sont ici pour vous »

« Deux ? Très bien » fit Oscar

Elle se leva.

Il y avait un messager du Roi et l'autre ne lui était inconnu.

Le messager du Roi, l'informa qu'on lui avait attribué un régiment de Gardes Françaises et qu'elle était attendue à son poste dans trois jours. L'autre lui remit un courrier.

Elle proposa aux messagers, une citronnade. Ils acceptèrent.

Oscar était contrariée. Le roi avait été plus rapide que prévu pour lui affecter un nouveau service. Elle venait à peine d'arriver en Normandie qu'il lui faudrait déjà repartir.

Elle ouvrit la lettre. Il s'agissait d'une invitation au bal des fiançailles du fils de leurs voisins et amis de son père. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps d'aller les saluer . Malgré tout, Ils avaient été mis au courant de la présence du Colonel de Jarjayes et désirait avoir l'honneur de sa présence pour célébrer l'événement.

«Dites leur que Je viendrais avec un immense plaisir» dit t'elle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tant mais si elle refusait, son père l'apprendrait et ne serait pas content.  
Le messager partit sur ses mots en buvant rapidement sa citronnade.

Oscar jetait un rapide coup d'œil à André sur le balcon. Celui-ci, venait de se réveiller et il s'étirait. Son cœur s'emballa. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle s'adressa au messager du roi.

« Pouvez-vous rester encore quelques instants. J'aurai un message à vous remettre ; Pouvez-vous m'attendre dans le petit salon ?» Dit t'elle en montrant la direction.

« Bien sur »

Elle se dirigea vers André. Elle voulait l'éloigner du messager.  
« Alors la marmotte ! » dit t'elle

« Oscar, j'ai dormi si longtemps que cela ? »

« J'ai un service a te demander »

« Oui »

« Nous sommes invités chez les de Rolland pour les fiançailles de leur fils ce soir. Pourrais tu demander à Paul de préparer le carrosse pour qu'on aille en ville chercher un cadeau ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait Oscar »  


« Merci »

Oscar rejoignit le messager au petit salon et rédigea une note rapide qu'elle lui remit puis pria au messager de partir rapidement.

Elle referma la porte et regarda le messager s'éloigner. Avec un tel message, elle était sur qu'elle en entendrait des vertes et des pas mures de la part de son père lorsque celui-ci serait au courant. Mais cette fois ci, son devoir se devait d'attendre.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar et André étaient en ville et bien embarrassés.

« Franchement, André, tu n'aides pas ! » se plaint Oscar

« Si grand-mère était là, elle aurait su tout de suite quoi offrir…Je ne suis pas plus inspiré que toi en la matière »

« Que pouvons nous bien leur offrir ? »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient pensifs. Ils soupirèrent de désarroi simultanément.

« Pourquoi pas tout bêtement pas des fleurs ? » suggéra André.

« Très bonne idée, en plus leur jardin doit cruellement en manquer » ironisa t'elle.

Ils circulaient dans la ville sans résultat.

« Ecoute, finalement, les fleurs ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. En plus, je ne les connais pas bien. C'est mon père leur ami.

« Vas pour les fleurs » dit André.

Le soir venu, Oscar avait décidé de porter son costume rouge. Elle descendit de sa chambre pour voir un André, fidèle à ses habitudes dans ses vêtements marrons.

« Ah non, André , tu vas te changer ! Tu ne vas pas y aller habiller comme un laquais »

« C'est pourtant ce que je suis » dit André « De plus, je n'ai pas été personnellement invité »

Oscar réfléchit.

« C'est vrai , mais tout de même, que vont t'ils pensé si j'arrive avec mon serviteur personnel ? Cela ne se fait pas non plus »

« Ca ne dérange pas à Versailles »

« Versailles c'est différent, tu as tes passes droits »

« Je devrais peut être resté ici, c'était stupide de penser que je pouvais t'accompagner comme toujours. Nous avons tellement l'habitude que je n'y avais pas songé. »

« Non, ca va déjà être assez pénible comme soirée. Je ne vais en plus m'y rendre sans toi »

« Cela ne résout pas notre problème »

« Tant pis, ils penseront ce qu'ils voudront. Si tu ne peux pas venir en tant qu'ami, tu viens en tant que valet »

Oscar songeait à l'ironie de la situation. A Versailles, André côtoyait même la Reine. Il était connu de toute la cour et même aux autres bal, sa présence ne dérangeait pas. Du moins, elle n'avait pas remarqué ni entendu de rumeurs allant dans ce sens. Il fallait bien avoué que bien que Roturier , il n'avait rien à envier par rapport aux autres nobles. Ils parvenait à se fondre dans le décor. Mais, ici personne ne connaissait ce traitement spécial qu'il lui était accordé.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait frustrée de cette situation. Elle réalisa aussi, la chance d'avoir pu rester ainsi, chaque jours avec son ami tout en disposant d' une certaine liberté qui était interdit à tout autre. Son père avait remarquablement arrangé les négociations à ce niveau . Une femme militaire et un roturier à la cour. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais il devait avoir un don de persuasion impressionnant et une très bonne argumentation pour faire accepter ce genre de choses. Sans compter 

les risques qu'il prenait. Il devait avoir une grande confiance en eux.

Oscar esquissa un sourire. Son père si peut démonstratif, semblant constamment insatisfait devait tout de même être fier d'eux. Elle repensa à la missive envoyée et se dit que malgré cela, il n'allait sans doute pas être content cette fois de ses agissements. Apprendre qu'elle avait quitté la garde royale allait déjà lui faire un choc, mais il jugerait sans doute son autre action irrespectueuse de tout bon militaire. Elle décida de ne plus se tracasser avec lui pour le moment .

Une heure plus tard, Oscar et son valet André firent leur entrée au bal. Le Comte de Rolland vint la saluer et prendre des nouvelles de son père.

L'atmosphère de ce bal était étrange. Contrairement, à ce qu'ils avaient prévu : André passa totalement inaperçu. Ils en apprirent vite la cause lors que le comte expliqua à Oscar que la moitié des Invités étaient américains. Que son fils était revenu des Amériques où ils s'étaient battu et avait rencontrer la fille d'un riche propriétaire. Le comte expliquait à Oscar sa joie que le colonel, le fils de son ami, est accepté de venir. La jeune fiancée n'étant pas noble ainsi que ses amis, La plus part des gens avait refusé l'invitation.

Le comte très heureux, leur présenta la jeune Jessica. Elle était ravissante mais ne savait dire que « Bonjour, enchantée » en français.

Monsieur de Rolland informa Oscar que devant telle froideur et vu la situation troublée que le pays vivait. Ils avait décidés de tous partir pour les Amériques, terre riche de promesses et d'espoirs.

Oscar et André furent impressionnés. Ils s'attendaient à un sempiternel bal guindé et voilà qu'ils étaient plongés dans une culture qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Finalement ils était très heureux d'être là. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient anglais mais ce n'était pas dramatique. Ces gens paraissaient chaleureux et les nouvelles danses qu'ils découvraient les intrigués.

« Ca alors ! » dit Oscar avec un large sourire.

André acquiesça.

« Je crois André que si cette fois , une jeune demoiselle m'invite à danser, je n'y résisterais pas » annonça t'elle.

« Finalement, j'aurai pu venir habiller tel un prince » dit André déçut.  
Il y avait un buffet avec un tas de spécialités américaines.

« Oscar, tu veux que je te fasse une petite assiette dégustation ? » dit t'il avec espièglerie

« Oui, je veux bien »

Alors qu'André s'affairait à choisir un morceau de chaque mets tout en essayant de faire tout tenir dans l'assiette. Oscar se baladait avec curiosité dans la petite salle de bal. Elle avait envie de lier conversation. Elle qui d'habitude, restait dans son coin. Tout était nouveau et donc attrayant. Elle n'avait jamais quitté la France et sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez face à Fersen . Son cœur fit un bond. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir là.

« Oscar ? »

« Fersen ? »

« Mais que faites vous là ? »

« Je me dois de vous poser la même question » dit t'il encore sous la surprise.

« Je suis en congés en attendant de prendre ma nouvelle affectation, Les De rolland sont des amis de la famille »

« C'est incroyable ! Je suis ici car j'ai combattu avec Henri aux Amériques. Nous sommes devenu amis, je connais très bien Jessica aussi »

« Quel coïncidence » dit Oscar qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

" Oui,mais cela ne pouvait mieux tomber Oscar, je desirais vous parler"

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

« Je ne pense pas Fersen que l'endroit soit très approprié » dit Oscar qui avait envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Je le sais très bien, mon amie, mais voyez vous , notre dernière entrevue m'a beaucoup peiné… Je fus très maladroit. »

Pourquoi fallait t'il donc qu'il soit ici ? N'était t'elle donc pas assez assaillis de doute et de questions qu'il fallait qu'on lui rajoute une discussion avec Fersen ? Le jeune suédois paraissait sincèrement inquiet.

C'est alors qu'Oscar vit André les rejoindre avec deux assiettes de dégustation remplies à ras bord. Il ne voyait que le dos de son interlocuteur . Il ne s'était pas encore aperçut de son identité.

Le cœur d'Oscar s'emballa soudain. Elle implorait le tems de se figer. La tout de suite , maintenant . Plus son ami approchait, plus elle paniquait. Elle priait en vain pour qu'il ne vienne pas les rejoindre. Il avait un sourire large et sifflotait serein. Malgré toutes ses demandes, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

« Oscar, admire avec quel talent, j'ai réussi à tout faire tenir » lançait t'il. C'est à ce moment précis que Fersen qui venait de reconnaitre la voix d'André se retourna pour le saluer.

Oscar était mortifiée. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle du cependant les rouvrir. Elle aurait tout donner pour que son ami ne croise pas le noble Suédois. Qu'allait t'il penser ? Il pourrait se méprendre. L'idée lui était insupportable. De plus, il en souffrirait c'était certain.

« André ! Bonsoir ! tu es là aussi » Dit Fersen mi enchanté mi étonné. « Décidément, vous ne vous quittez jamais ? »

« Fersen » dit André choqué.

« Oui, Henri de Rolland est un ami, j'ai combattu à ses cotés » rappela Fersen.

« Ah je comprends »

Fersen dévisageait André.

« Ce monocle, mon cher ami, y aurait t'il un souci avec votre œil droit ? »

André baissa la tête.

« Quelque peu, en effet, mais j'y prend soin, d'où le monocle » expliqua André.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé » dit Fersen.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, et vous comment allez vous ? » Il tendit en souriant son assiette vers le suédois « une petite saucisse ? Elles sont excellentes »

« Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim »

Oscar avait assisté à l'échange avec perplexité. Tout comme Fersen, elle avait remarqué l'étonnement d'André au début puis elle s'attendait à voir une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami d'enfance . D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait maintenant ses sentiments envers elle. Pourtant rien ne transparaissait dans l'attitude de son camarade. Il était aimable, cordial et amical avec son « rival ».

Oscar ne savait si elle devait se sentir en colère ou soulagée. Cependant, cette absence de réaction ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle comprit aussi que face à un tel comportement, il était bien naturel qu'elle n'avait jamais pu soupçonner l'amour que son ami d'enfance lui portait . Elle s'interrogeait :Il aurait du être jaloux, en colère ou bien encore, attristé mais non, il lui avait proposé une saucisse !

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'André n'avait jamais eu le moindre ressentiment pour Fersen. Ce n'était pas 

sa faute si elle en était tombée amoureuse. De plus, le suédois était déjà assez malheureux comme ça pour ne pas en plus, lui faire supporter une jalousie inutile . Il n'aimait et ne voyait que la Reine. André ne s'était jamais senti menacé. Par contre, il s'inquiétait pour Oscar. Son amie avait déjà tellement souffert de cette situation. Elle n'en était pas encore remise que la présence de Fersen n'allait sans doute rien arranger. Comment pourrait t'elle l'oublier si il ressurgissait ainsi à chaque fois dans sa vie ?

C'est alors qu' une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes, les cheveux bouclés et couverte de taches de rousseurs s'approcha d'eux. Elle embrassa Fersen sur la joue.

« Hans » dit'elle

André et Oscar restèrent bouche bée devant tant de familiarité. Qui était t'elle ?

Le suédois vit l'embarras des deux français.

« Je vous présente Scarlett, la sœur de Jessica . Les américains, sont assez familiers, ne vous méprenez pas mes amis»

André observait Oscar. Elle ne semblait pas attristée. Elle regardait Scarlett, un brin étonnée.

« What are you talking about? You know I don't understand French! » prononça l'Américaine.

"I was introducing you to my friends, Oscar and André"

Elle leur fit une petite révérence.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle » dit Oscar et André en chœur.

« Bonsoir,enchantée » dit t'elle. Tout comme sa sœur, elle ne savait pas dire autre chose. Cependant , elle remarqua André.

« Hans, who is this gorgeous brunette ? He is so hot! French are definitely my taste"

Fersen se mit à rire.

« His name is André and before you ask, yes he is single »

Oscar et André se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce qui se disait. Hormis que leur conversation avait mentionné André.

« Please Hans, I so wanna dance with him ! ask him for me"

"Fine"

" André, mon amie Scarlett, aimerez savoir si vous voulez bien lui accorder une danse?" demanda Fersen.

« Oh euh…C'est-à-dire que je .. j'ai les mains pleines »

Fersen prit les deux assiettes des mains d'André.

« Voilà »

Avant même que Fersen ne réponde à Scarlett, celle-ci entraina André pour une danse pleine de rythme .

Oscar n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'André était sur la piste à essayer d'imiter sa jeune partenaire.

Fersen éclata de rire en voyant la tête outrée d'Oscar.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Oscar, les américaines sont très spontanées »

« Je le constate »

« Cela va nous permettre de discuter, j'avoue que la présence d'André, m'ennuyait quelque peu »

« Ecoutez Fersen, il n'y a plus rien à dire, jetez donc tout ce que vous savez aux oubliettes . De grâce, j'étais stupide. N'en parlons plus. »

« J'aimerai Oscar, mais je ne peux pas. Vous m'avez avoué a demi mot votre amour, je ne peux vous laisser dans de tels tourments, encore moins tolérer que vous souffriez à cause de moi. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aimer. Oscar, ne vous emprisonnez pas dans un mensonge aussi insoutenable. »

Oscar ne pouvait quitter des yeux André qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette nouvelle danse. Les paroles de Fersen, lui semblaient loin..

« Monsieur de Fersen , tant de choses ce sont passés depuis ce jours là…. »

« Pourtant, cela ne remonte même pas à quinze jours Oscar » dit Fersen consterné.

« C'est vrai ? »'fit Oscar , elle-même étonnée. Elle le fixait. A peine quinze jours avait t'il dit… Si peu que cela ? Il faut dire que cette tragique soirée demeurait maintenant insignifiante aux yeux d'Oscar. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne ces derniers jours. André et son amour pour elle. Une déclaration qui l'avait foudroyée sur place, tant elle était violente et inattendue. André l'aimait. Cette petite phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit. Il n'y avait guère plus eu depuis ce soir là autre chose qui avait compté mis à part l'état de sa vision. Mais là encore, il s'agissait toujours d'André.

« Je tiens à vous mon amie, je veux vous aider à vous libérer de ce carcan » continua Fersen. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Oscar ne comprenait pas où le suédois voulait en venir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers André. Il dansait toujours. Elle retira brusquement sa main de celle de Fersen. Si jamais son ami d'enfance apercevait ce geste…Elle ne voulait pas l'induire en erreur. Que prenait t'il donc à Fersen ? Elle se mit à l'écouter un peu plus sérieusement.

« Il n'ai pas bon d'enterrer vos sentiments Oscar » continuait t'il. « Vous êtes et resterez à jamais une femme, vous avez le droit comme n'importe qui d'autre à l'amour et au bonheur »

« J'ai déjà eu ma leçon à ce sujet » dit elle en repensant aux paroles d'André. Pendant ce Scarlett se rapprochait de plus en plus de son cavalier. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse avec Fersen. Il se souciait d'elle, c'était très aimable de sa part. Mais, il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire. Dire que l'après midi même, elle pensait encore en être amoureuse … Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui et de s'amender.

«Fersen, vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire, mais, je me suis trompée sur mes sentiments pour vous. Mon cœur n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne vous aime pas. Je suis confuse. Je ne saurais pas encore vous dire ce qui m'a prit… Et je m'en excuse auprès de vous. Nul doute que mes aveux, vous ont fait de la peine et tout cela pour rien. Fersen, restons en là, je vous en prie . Restons amis et n'y pensons plus, c'est vraiment quelque chose, que je souhaiterais effacer à jamais de ma vie et cela n'a rien à voir avec le droit que j'ai d'aimer ou pas »

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ? D'où sortait t'elle ça d'ailleurs ? A bien y réfléchir, son père ne lui avait jamais mentionné une quelconque interdiction . Elle s'était mise cette idée seule dans la tête. Le général n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. En même temps qui aurait pu l'aimer, elle, une femme sans féminité, avec une carrière militaire ? C'était impossible ! Si seulement, André n'avait pas attendu vingt ans pour l'informer qu'un homme pouvait l'aimer ! Et qu'il était cet homme. Sa colère ressurgit. Quel imbécile. Au pire, elle l'aurait mal prit, paniquée, giflé, lui aurait décoché un coup de poing mais ca n'aurait pas pu être pire que cette déclaration qui l'avait sur le coup dévastée.

« êtes vous sincères Oscar ? Je me fais tant de soucis pour vous. Votre départ de la garde royale… »  


« Tout va très bien Fersen . » dit Oscar qui fixait toujours Scarlett et André.

« Pourtant, Oscar, Vous n'osez même pas me regarder dans les yeux… » Insistait t'il tant il était sceptique sur sa bonne foi.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous. » dit Oscar qui commençait à perdre de patience. Combien de fois allait t'elle devoir lui répéter d'oublier cette histoire ? »

C'est alors que la jeune Scarlett, osa l'inimaginable pour Oscar. Elle vola un baiser à André qui s'en retrouvait tout interdit.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

« Mais quelle petite effrontée ! » s'écria Oscar

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez vu ça ? »

« Vu quoi ? »

« Cette femme a osé l'embrasser »

« Qui cela ? » dit Fersen qui avait du mal à suivre.

« Mais André ! voyons ! André ! »

Oscar était hors d'elle. Cette fille avait embrassé son André. Oui son André ! Et il s'était laisser faire !. Que croyez t'il? parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à son amour qu'il avait le droit de papillonner ? Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Son cœur tout aussi sur que Fersen l'ennuyait à croire qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui, lui dictait d'aller récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui qu'elle aimait ! C'était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle l'aimait et personne, surtout pas une américaine arriviste irait lui prendre l'amour de sa vie. Son André ! sa vie !

Fersen vit la colère de la Française monter Il posa rapidement les deux assiettes sur une chaise près d'eux lorsqu'il vu celle-ci qui se dirigeait vers les partenaires de danse. Il la retint par le bras assez brusquement.

« Oscar, non ! Que vous arrive t'il donc ?. Vous n'allait pas faire un scandale pour un baiser ?. Ne vous offensez pas , mon amie, les américaines n'ont que faire des rangs sociaux. André n'est certes, qu'un valet mais je vous assure que pour Scarlett cela n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas si scandaleux. D'ailleurs, vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais peut être cela vous rassura t'il d'apprendre qu'elle non plus, n'est pas de sang noble. »

Oscar retenue par la force du Suédois, n'était pas contente de la situation. Encore moins d'entendre Fersen, croire qu'elle était outrée pour une question de rang ! Elle, qui passait ses mots doux pour la Reine et vice versa ! Mais c'est vrai , eux, ils étaient nobles.

« Lâchez-moi Fersen ! Ordonna t'elle. »

« Non, Scarlett et André sont mes amis et il n'y a que vous que cela offense ici »

« Ecoutez, Fersen, si je suis offensée, comme vous le dites, ce n'est pas pour l'intention que vous me prêtez ! Mais tout simplement parce que cette femme s'est permis d'embrasser l'homme que j'aime ! »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. C'était sorti tout seul et sans hésitation. De plus si cela pouvait rabattre le caquet de ce Fersen qui n'écoutait rien ... Cette fois, elle venait de lui mettre les points sur les i.

Fersen était sidéré par la nouvelle. Mais il la tenait toujours fermement.

« Comment ? » dit t'il confus.

« Lâchez-moi maintenant, je vous prie ! » persista Oscar.

« Je suis désolé. Quand bien même, je ne vous laisserai pas commettre une telle folie. Vous ne créerez pas de scandale aux fiancailles de mon ami. De plus Scarlett n' y est pour rien. Je lui ai moi-même informé qu'André était célibataire »

« Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? » Lança t'elle d'un ton qui disait « mêlez vous donc de ce qui vous regarde »

« Excusez-moi ma chère » s'énerva cette fois, le suédois. « Mais vu vos aveux à mon égard, j'étais à 

cent lieues de m'imaginer que vous étiez amoureuse d'André ! »

Fersen n'avait pas tord. Elle du le reconnaitre.

« Maintenant vous le savez, alors lâchez-moi !»

« Si vous me promettez de vous tenir »

« Très bien »

Il la libéra de son emprise.

« Je ne vous comprend pas mon amie. A quoi jouez vous donc ? » demanda t'il.

« Je vous le répète une dernière fois Fersen parce que je peux concevoir que cela vous paraisse surréaliste. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire »

« Les choses ont changés »

« Si vite… » Ironisa t'il.

« Oui si vite, parce qu'André m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Et en quelques secondes ma vie a basculée. Je vous prie de me croire, Monsieur, quand je vous dis que je n'aurais pas porter les yeux sur vous, si cet idiot n'avait pas attendu vingt ans pour me le dire ! »

Le comte n'insista plus. La tension était encore palpable chez Oscar. Il fallait la désamorcer. Il se rappela alors, quand toute situation, André, était toujours décontracté et que ce comportement fonctionnait sur elle. Il saisit une des assiettes posées sur la chaise et la tendit vers elle.

« Une petite saucisse ? » demanda t'il avec un large sourire.

Elle était médusée .

« Non… merci » Bredouilla t'elle perplexe.

Alors qu'Oscar fixait l'assiette que lui tendait Fersen, de son coté, André ne savait que penser de ce dont il avait été témoin. Scarlett l'avait embrassé ensuite, il avait poliment remise en place la demoiselle comme il pu. Elle s'était excusée du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il n'en étais pas vraiment sur... Puis, son œil valide, lui fit défaut alors qu'il venait à peine de tourner la tête en direction d'Oscar . Avait t'elle vu ce baiser volé dont il avait été la victime ? Et si oui, quelle en était sa réaction ? Malheureusement, il ne distinguait que de vagues formes . Il du donc changer de monocle. Avec ce dernier, l'image était redevenue compréhensible bien qu'encore imparfaite.

Fersen retenait Oscar par le bras.ses deux amis semblaient avoir une discussion des plus houleuses. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand le noble suédois, lâcha le bras de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait donc du rien voir, trop occupée à se débattre dans ses tourments amoureux. Il soupira. Combien de temps encore, Oscar allait t'elle se laisser ronger par ses sentiments envers le beau suédois ? Des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent. Il parlait sans cesse de son amour pour la Reine. Que connaissait t'elle donc d'autres de lui qui avait pu la faire chavirer ainsi ? Certes, il était d'une grande beauté et alliait le charme à l'élégance. Il soupira de nouveau. Il en était des questions qui resterait à ses yeux sans réponses. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

Il décida de rejoindre ses deux amis. Il se tenait derrière Oscar.

« Oscar, tu devrais essayer ses nouvelles danses, c'est très amusant ». dit t'il sans se douter de l'horrible quiproquo que cela pouvait provoquer.

Fersen crut faire tomber l'assiette, lorsqu'il vit le colonel se tourner telle une furie vers André . Elle le fusillait du regard. Comment avait t'il pu lui dire cela ? Mais toute sa rage se volatilisa lorsqu'elle vu le monocle que portait André.

« J'espère que je ne vous fais pas trop peur Fersen » dit t'il « Ma vue a brusquement baissée, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de paraitre un monstre aux yeux du monde » dit t'il amusé.

« Ne vous en faites pas » répondit Fersen « C'est surtout pour vous que je m'inquiète »

Fersen observait Oscar. Elle était comme tétanisée devant la nouvelle.

« Ton œil … La douleur n'est pas trop forte ? » se souciait t'elle.

« Non, en fait, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne me fait pas mal. C'est qu'il doit y avoir un certain progrès »

Oscar ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle était morte d'inquiétude et son cœur se brisait à l'idée que malgré tout, ses chances de devenir aveugle demeuraient toujours.

Elle lui prit la main ce qui étonna André.

« Rentrons » dit t'elle avec tendresse.

« Je veux bien »

Ils prirent congés de Fersen et des Rollands.

Sur le chemin quI les ramenait à la résidence d'été. Oscar était toute à ses pensées, elle-même toute concentrées sur André.

Elle avait prit une décision. Une fois , au château, elle dirait à André qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait de tout son être. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle essayait de réfléchir à la plus belle façon de le lui dire.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

De retour au château, Oscar et André étaient chacun dans leur chambre. L'œil d'André au repos dans cette pièce spécialement éclairée pour lui, avait retrouvé sa forme.

Oscar quand à elle, faisait les cents pas . Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi compliqué de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant si elle se savait la championne toute catégorie quand il s'agissait de remettre les gens à leur place, elle était moins à l'aise lorsqu'elle devait faire parler son cœur.

Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Le mieux, jugea t'elle était de faire comme elle en avait l'habitude, de réagir selon les circonstances.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entra donc sans frapper dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, trop préoccupée par ses pensées pour se soucier de ce détail. André sursauta.

« Oscar tu aurais pu frapper ! » dit André pas très content « j'aurais pu ne pas être décent » rajouta t'il.

Oscar fixait André le cœur battant.

« Qui a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » s'enquiert 'il soudain.

Oscar restait muette.

Il s'avança vers elle.

« Oscar, tu m'inquiètes ! réponds » demanda t'il d'une voix grave..

« Non, rien de grave ! » réagit t'elle « En fait, c'est une très bonne nouvelle , oui c'est ca ! j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer » dit t'elle avec un sourire coincée.

« Ah bon ! Eh bien alors dis, pourquoi fais tu tant de mystères ? » dit André rassuré.

« Le roi m'a affecté un régiment de gardes Françaises » déclara t'elle finalement, jugeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas balancer son « je t'aime » comme ça. Ca ne faisait pas sérieux.

« Les gardes Françaises… » André fronça les sourcils « Ce ne va pas être un régiment facile… »

« Je sais, mais ce sera un véritable défi ! Ces hommes ne me mangeront pas dans la main. Je suis plutôt heureuse de pouvoir enfin prouver mes qualités de commandemant »

« Tu l'as déjà prouvé énormément de fois Oscar » rappela André.

« Je ne pense pas que cela eut été suffisant André. Je suis une femme et je dois toujours en faire plus que les autres. »

André notait le changement chez son amie. Elle avait déclamée sa véritable nature sans hésitation ou amertume. Il en était très heureux. Enfin, elle avait comprit.

« Tu penses surtout à ton père en disant cela, n'est ce pas ? »

Comme toujours, André avait lu en son cœur. Le monde entier pouvait bien lui dire qu'elle était la plus parfaite des militaires , elle ne le croirait que le jour où son père le lui dirait. Elle se reprit, les voilà qu'ils étaient lancés sur un tout autre sujet que celui qu'elle voulait aborder en priorité.

« Oscar » dit il « J'espère comme toujours resté à tes cotés, même aux gardes françaises. »

André venait de lui tendre une perche magnifique.

« Bien sur André. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ta présence. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et je te veux à mes cotés » dit elle avec une infinie tendresse.

Elle venait de le dire. Certes, ce n'était pas une grande déclaration mais elle avait eu le mérité d'être claire et naturelle. Le cœur d'Oscar battait à tout rompre. Elle le lui avait dit.

« Oscar… » fit André hésitant.

« Je t'aime » répéta t'elle avec plus d'entrain et un beau sourire.

La jeune femme avait le cœur léger, il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Une vague de bonheur l'envahissait . Elle se pencha vers les lèvres d'André qui l'attiraient tant. Alors que ces dernières allaient atteindre leur but. André se recula. Elle le regardait. Celui ci avait le visage sévère. Qu'avait t'elle raté ? Elle se repassait ses paroles dans sa tête. Tout semblait parfait pourtant…

« André ? Qui a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air content ? N'était ce pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Cette phrase innocente fut reçue maladroitement par le beau ténébreux.

« Non, pas comme cela Oscar. » dit t'il « Tu te méprends sur tes sentiments »

« Absolument pas » rétorqua t'elle immédiatement.

C'était la meilleure pensait t'elle. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

« Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité, et si mon cœur a tressailli de bonheur en entendant ses mots , je sais qu'ils ne sont que le produits des tourments qui t'assaillent. Tu viens à peine de revoir Fersen alors que je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas deux semaines. Sans compter que quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai avoué dans un grand fracas des sentiments que tu as eu a raison, mal prit. Par ailleurs, je suis tout à fait conscient de l'inquiétude qui t'habite au sujet de ma vue. Oscar, je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te laisser croire cela. Je ne veux pas une seconde fois abuser de toi. Ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Prends le temps Oscar, de cicatriser ton cœur. Ne te laisses pas étourdir. » dit André les larmes aux yeux.

Oscar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après Fersen, voila qu'en André s'y mettait. Elle aurait du être dans ses bras à cet instant, noyés sous ses baisers. Au lieu de cela, elle était là à supporter ses inepties. Même si les paroles d'André semblaient pleine de bon sens. Elle savait que pour une fois, son ami se trompait.

« Tu te trompes André ! »

« Oscar… Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien »

Cette phrase la fit exploser. Elle leva sa main pour le gifler mais stoppa son geste. Elle ne pouvait pas , ses yeux… Qu'a cela ne tienne et elle marcha sur le pied de son ami et appuya bien fort. André cria.

« Oscar ! mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »  
« Tu n'es qu'un idiot fini André Grandier ! » hurla t'elle. Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe laissant un André sous la douleur physique de son petit pied martyrisé. Quand soudain, elle revint de la même manière pour écraser l'autre pied.

« Aaiiiie » cria André

« Ca c'est pour ta conduite avec la quiche Américaine »

Quelques instants plus tard, dans sa chambre elle maudissait les hommes. Fersen, André, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ah les hommes ! Dire qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à souhaiter en devenir un ! Combien de fois allait t'elle devoir leur répéter les choses avant qu'ils ne comprennent ! Même si elle reconnaissait qu'André avait agit avec de nobles intentions . Dieu fallait t'il qu'elle l'aime pour ne pas tant lui en vouloir . Cependant, elle était bien trop énervée pour y retourner. Elle verrai demain, ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver pour lui enlever ses stupides idées de la tête.  


A SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

voici le chapitre 9, en espérant toujours que celui ci vous plaise également.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du domaine Normand. A la minute même où il eut apprit la nouvelle, et informé Grand-mère . Il étaient tout deux partis. Ils ne firent aucun arrêt sur la route. Grand-mère tentait de retenir ses larmes et tordait son mouchoir. La vieille femme avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Le général avait le visage fermé et soucieux.

Il était aux environ de onze heure, lorsque Oscar croisa André . Ce dernier n'avait pas pu trouvé le sommeil pendant une partie de la nuit, il s'était donc levé tard.

Ils étaient assis face à face dans un relatif silence attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Oscar fixait furieusement l'homme de sa vie.

« Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ? » demanda t'elle soudain.

« Oui, je veux bien » répondit t'il. Heureux d'apprendre que le silence allait enfin être brisé.

Oscar se leva pour se diriger vers la petite bibliothèque. Elle choisit un livre au hasard. André la regardait. Elle lui lança un sourire hypocrite. Elle s'assit de nouveau face à lui puis ouvrit le livre.

« Bien, Chapitre 1 » commença t'elle.

« Oscar, tu pourrais au moins me dire le titre du roman ? » dit André.

« Justement non, nous allons faire un jeu, tu vas devoir deviner de quel livre il s'agit »

« Bon, pourquoi pas »

« Chapitre 1 La nuit était tombée et elle ne pouvait pas dormir. A cet instant, elle aurait du être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait , se donnant à lui, découvrant les plaisirs de la volupté pour la première fois. Elle aurait fait de lui son époux, l'aurait comblé de milles caresses et tendresses au lieu de ça, elle passait la nuit seule, à le maudire . L'imbécile avait refusé de la croire. Qu'aurait t'il donc fallu qu'elle fasse ? Comme lui ? Qu'elle attende une petite vingtaine d'années pour l'embrasser de force et lui arracher sa chemise ? »

André se leva brusquement. Oscar le regardait de son regard assassin.

« Oh, tu aurais déjà trouvé le titre !? Tu es un rapide, qui l'aurait cru… Certainement pas moi »

« Oscar » dit André encore perturbé par le sens des phrases du chapitre 1 .

« Non, non, Tu as tout faux ! Ce n'est pas ca le titre ! Allons fais un effort, c'est facile »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent tous deux crier leurs prénoms. Des voix familières qui ne devraient pas être là.

« André ! André , mon petit » criait grand-mère avec angoisse.

« Oscaaaaar ! Oscar où êtes vous ? » hurlait le général.

Impossible pensait en même temps les deux amis.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? » commença André quand il vit Grand-mère à l'entrée du salon avec le général. Les deux « invités » les fixaient. Grand-mère se jeta sur André la première et le serra très fort .

« Mon petit, tu n'as rien, tu vas bien ! » elle s'effondra en larmes « J'étais morte d'inquiétude »

« Mais oui, Grand-mère, mais enfin… » fit André sans comprendre.

Le général, lui, avait le regard glacial, il se rua sur Oscar qui se prit une gifle magistrale. La force de son père avait été telle qu'elle en tomba par terre. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis l'adolescence.

« Général » fit André d'un ton désapprobateur.

Oscar se releva en frottant sa joue. Grand –mère quitta les bras de son petit fils pour la rejoindre. Elle fut à peine debout, que la joue que son père avait épargné fut à son tour frappéé par la main de sa nourrice en colère.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? » hurla la nourrice qui se mettait rarement en colère contre sa petite fille.

« Grand-mère ! » lança André outré. « Mais enfin, que se passe t'il ? » interrogea t'il.

« Je vais te dire André, j'étais en compagnie de Monsieur le Duc de Breuil, quand celui reçu un courrier de mon fils lui notifiant qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre son poste le jour prévu aux gardes françaises, par qu'il était sur ses terres en Normandie et qu'un membre de sa famille était gravement malade, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans une telle situation et qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait entré en fonction, tout dépendant de l'évolution de l'état de santé de celui-ci. » Criai le général.

André n'en revenait pas. Oscar serra les poings. Elle avait écrit dans la précipitation, son seul but avait été de repousser sa date de prise de commandement pour rester le temps qu'André se rétablisse. Dans l'urgence et la précipitation, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses écrits.

« Nous étions morts d'inquiétude » dit Grand-mère « comme tu étais le seul à être parti avec Oscar, nous te pensions à l'article de la mort, nous sommes partis aussitôt »

« Mais je constate que tu te portes fort bien » fit le Général.

Oscar était murée dans le silence. Cette fois, la colère de son père était justifiée et le connaissant, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à une gifle.

« Oscar ! Grand-mère et moi souhaiterions vous entendre ! Suivez nous dans mon bureau et tout de suite »

Elle suivit ses deux bourreaux résignée.

« André ! prépares donc un cognac pour le général et moi » demanda Grand-mère.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Grand-mère et le général faisaient face à Oscar.

« Je m'excuse auprès de vous deux. Je n'ai pas pleinement réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes » dit t'elle sobrement mais avec sincérité.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit mon petit ? » demanda Grand-mère.

« Oui, nous aimerions bien connaitre quelle folie vous possède en ce moment mon enfant ? Vous quittez la Garde Royale sans me tenir au courant et maintenant ce mensonge ! » vociféra le Général.

« Ce n'était pas tant un mensonge… » commença t'elle alors qu'André entra avec les deux cognacs que Grand-mère lui avait demandé de servir. Il déposa les verres sur le bureau. La vieille femme avala l'alcool d'une traite mais le général n'y toucha pas.

Il allait partir, lorsque le général le retint.

« Restes André ! Cela te concerne aussi, vu qu' il s'est servi de toi comme prétexte. »

André ne se fit pas prier. Il s'adossa contre le mur se tenant au fond de la pièce. Oscar ne pouvait le voir, il était dans son dos.

« Reprenez donc, vous en étiez à « ce n'était pas tant un mensonge » dit le Général.

« En effet, Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'André risque de devenir aveugle. Grand-mère a du vous en parler »

« Oui »

«Je ne voulais pas reprendre mon service si tôt sans le savoir tiré d'affaire. »

Le général fronça les sourcils. Grand-mère eut un petit sourire de sympathie. Le cœur d'André fit un bond. Il avait donc bien comprit : Oscar l'avait fait passé, lui, avant son devoir.

« Oscar, André n'est plus un enfant, il sait se soigner tout seul, il n' a pas besoin de vous. Vous repartirez donc demain. Estimez vous heureux que je vous laisse vous en tirer aussi bien. » dit le Général

« Non, je ne partirai pas » objecta Oscar.

Grand –mère et André eurent un petit sursaut. Le général tapa de son poing sur le bureau.

« Comment ? » hurla t'il

« Je ne prendrai pas mon service, tant qu'André ne sera pas guéri. Je me dois de rester à ses cotés et de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. »

« Oscar… » murmura André.

« Assez d'enfantillages, Grand-mère prendra très bien soin de lui ! Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis »

« Non, J'ai toujours suivi mon devoir et ma raison plutôt que mon cœur. Si André risque de perdre la vue, c'est en partie ma faute. Je refuse de prendre mon commandement sans lui et il ne peut pas m'accompagner dans l'état où se trouve sa vue. »

« Cette décision n'est pas de votre ressort. Vous allez m'obéir Oscar ! »

« Oscar, tu devrais écouter ce que dis ton père » tenta Grand-mère timidement.

« Non, père, j'ai toujours répondu aux moindres de vos désirs dans le seul souci de pour vous plaire, espérant le moindre petit signe d'estime de votre part. Savez vous Monsieur, combien il me fut terrible d'apprendre par Grand-mère qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas un Garçon, mais une fille lorsqu'elle m'annonça l'arrivée d'un « vrai » petit garçon pour me tenir compagnie au château. »

Oscar serrait les poings

« Cette douleur que j'ai ressenti, à quel point, je me suis sentie rejetée J'étais une fille et vous ne le supportiez pas. Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais un garçon et élevé en tant que tel. Vous ne pouviez m'aimer pour qui j'étais, J'étais trahie et abandonnée. Sachez que ,tout cela, je le ressens toujours, chaque fois que vous utilisez le masculin lorsque vous parlez de moi ou m'adressez la parole. Malgré tout, je voulais que vous soyiez fier de moi. J'avais décidé d'être le plus parfait des petits garçons pour gagner votre amour. André n'était pas encore arrivé que je le considérais comme un ennemi. Je devais tout de suite montrer que j'étais en mesure battre « un vrai » garçon. Sa présence était un défi que vous m'imposiez. Pourtant très vite tout à changé, l'ennemi est devenu source de bonheur et de tendresse. Jamais je n'avais été traitée avec tant d'équité et de respect pour celle que j'étais. Oui une fille !. Il ne feignait pas d'ignorer pas ma nature, lui ! mais en plus il me poussait à me dépasser, à croire que je pouvais y arriver. Je l'impressionnais même. A chaque instants, il me soutenait, me consolait m'encourageait tout en respectant ma fierté, avec lui je n'avais peur de rien. Je l'adorais, il était et reste le pilier qui me permet de résister et d'avancer. »

Oscar prit une grande inspiration. André et Grand-mère avaient les larmes aux yeux. Le général fixait sa fille impassible.

« C'est uniquement à lui que je dois d'être devenue la personne qui se tient ici devant vous. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. Je l'aime père ! D'un amour sans faille et profond qui m'a toujours accompagné au point même d'en ignorer l'existence tant il eut toujours été présent en moi. Je croyais ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour, et ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer ni d'être aimé , comment aurais je pu l'être alors que mon propre père , lui-même, ne m'aimait pas ? Mais je me trompais, chaque jour de ma vie, j'aimais et j'étais aimée. Je n'aurais jamais pu affrontée les obstacles comme je les ai fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas. »

Grand-mère pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Le général était immobile. Il fixait sa fille. André s'avança vers Oscar.  
«J'ai passé pratiquement 32 ans à ne penser qu'à vos désirs père » André posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa bien aimée

« Mais je ne sacrifierai pas le bien être de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde pour vous. Je veux l'aimer, le chérir , être à ses cotés dans cette dure épreuve comme il l'a toujours fait avec moi. C'est avec lui que je poursuivrai ma tâche d'héritier de la famille et ma carrière militaire comme il en a toujours été! Ne vous méprenez pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je ne vous hais point, je vous aime. Mais vous ne m'imposerez plus jamais vos choix. Je n'ai pas peur de votre colère, vous pouvez même me renier si vous le souhaitez. La balle est dans votre campMonsieur. Quant à moi je veux bien poursuivre d'être « votre fils » mais considérez aussi que je suis une femme aimante et aimée et qu'à partir de ce jour, André demeurera ma seule priorité»

La voix d'Oscar n'avait jamais failli. Elle était restée ferme et déterminée. Elle toucha l'une des mains d'André appuyée sur son épaule puis la serra très fort.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre11

Tous attendaient que le général parle. Ce dernier était pâle et personne n'arrivait à deviner ses pensées.

Monsieur de Jarjayes était choqué par les paroles d'Oscar. Cette dernière aurait été surprise de s'apercevoir que ce ne soit pas tant, l'annonce de son amour pour André et son ultimatum qui le perturbaient à ce point mais le simple fait , qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ,qui était sa préférée et sa fierté. Il n'avait jamais réalisé non plus, le mal qui lui faisait en l'appelant mon fils. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Lorsqu'elle était bébé, il avait décidé de faire d'elle un garçon et ne s'était pas remis en question. Seulement voila, le bébé avait grandi. Les mots d'Oscar l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Avait t'il été un si mauvais père pour que jamais elle ne s'aperçut qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ?

Il regardait sa fille, pour une fois, il la voyait en tant que femme, image renforcée par le très protecteur André qui se tenait derrière elle, une main dans la sienne. Malgré l'air déterminé de son enfant et qu'elle eut été habillée tel un homme. Il pouvait sans peine voir la femme. Celle qu'elle lui avait dit être devenue. A ce moment, il fut encore plus fier d'elle. Elle avait accompli une carrière militaire brillante, elle, une femme, son enfant. Il la comparait à Jeanne d'Arc. Il se devait de parler et de la rendre, pour une fois heureuse. Elle lui avait donné tant de satisfaction.

« Ma fille » commença t'il. A ces mots Oscar sentit son cœur se remplir de joie, « Faites ce que bon vous semble pour votre bonheur » dit t'il simplement mais d'un ton grave.

Oscar , André et Grand-mère sourirent.

« Merci Père » dit elle.

Le général se leva. Avant de partir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'André un bref instant.

« Rétablissez vous vite André » dit t'il .

« Je ferais de mon mieux, général »

Monsieur de Jarjayes n'en doutait pas. Jamais le petit fils de Grand-mère ne l'avait déçu. Il était devenu un bel homme, qu'il savait dévoué à Oscar et sa famille. Il n'avait aucun rang, aucun bien mais il avait réussi là ou il avait échouer à savoir : donner et montrer à sa fille, l'amour qu'elle méritait.

« Je te la donne André »

« Père » dit Oscar qui n'espérait pas en recevoir tant.

« Je rentre sur Paris, mon devoir m'attend » dit t'il en quittant la pièce. « Grand-mère, vous pouvez rester quelques temps si vous le désirez »

« Je le veux bien , merci » dit t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois le père de famille parti, grand-mère se précipita dans les bras de ses deux petits enfants.

« Mes enfants, j'ai eu si peur pour vous ! Mais tout est bien qui fini bien . Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, en tout cas, je suis heureuse pour vous. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait et je le craignais plus que tout. » dit t'elle mi en larmes, mi en rires.

Elle les serra une nouvelle fois très fort.

« Je vais vous concocter un festin pour ce soir, vous allez voir, je vais vous gâter »

« Gaver, tu veux dire » rectifia Oscar.

André et Oscar s'esclaffèrent ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amoureux étaient enfin seuls. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Oscar. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre fit un pas à l'intérieur mais resta à l'entrée. André lui souriait.

« Oscar… » dit 'il

C'est alors qu'avec un large sourire, elle referma la porte au nez de celui-ci.

« Comment ? » dit t'il « Oscar ? Mais je… » fit t'il désabusé en tapant à la porte.

« Je ne fais que suivre tes conseils André, je dois guérir mon petit cœur meurtri , ne pas me laisser m'étourdir » dit t'elle de sa chambre. Elle se vengeait.

« Oscar… C'est bas… Ce que tu fais là… Je ne pensais pas…Pitié mon amour, ouvres moi… Je m'excuse, Allez ouvre » implora le jeune homme.

Elle compta jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir et de se jeter dans ses bras.

« C'est bon, tu me crois maintenant ? » lui demanda t'elle. « Je sais que c'est rapide par rapport à ce qui s'est passé il y a … »

André ne la laissa pas continuer et s'empara des lèvres d'Oscar. Elle lui répondit avec fougue et passion. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

« Je t'aime tant Oscar » lui dit t'il

Elle le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de commencer l'écriture du chapitre deux » dit t'elle avec malice.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

FIN

Voila, cette fic est finie. J'espere que vous avez passé un bon moment en sa compagnie


End file.
